Baby Steps
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Tetsuhiro Morinaga está cansado de esperar a su senpai, de pensar que ya no vale la pena insistir. Con Masaki en la ciudad, traman una manera de quebrarlo. ¿Será que por fin el tirano caerá en las redes de Morinaga?
1. Jealousy

_**Baby steps**_

_**Capítulo 1: Jealousy.**_

_- Senpai… ¿No quieres… abrir tú la puerta? –_

Ese simple pensamiento lo había estado atormentando la semana entera. Bueno, en realidad, no era solamente ese. Era… _todo._

Tetsuhiro Morinaga había invadido por completo la más absoluta privacidad que existía ya en su mundo. Su cabeza.

Recordaba exactamente ese preciso instante, ese preciso momento en que las manos de Morinaga estaban posadas sobre su espalda, y lo único que podía sentir era la piel quemándose debajo de sus dedos. ¿Por qué, por qué se estaba sintiendo así por una persona que ni siquiera le importaba?

No, un momento. _No era que no le importara, ¿cierto?_

Claro, claro. El problema no era lo que _él _sentía por Morinaga, sino lo que su asistente de laboratorio sentía por él. Ese había sido el problema desde un principio. Desde aquél día que lo miró a los ojos, sentado en su cama y le dijo que le dolía estar a su lado. Que lo hacía sufrir, que no podía más. Pero… ¿_por qué le dolía tanto el corazón cuando recordaba, con tristeza, el rostro de Morinaga oculto entre sus mechones oscuros observando fijamente el suelo, sin querer siquiera terminar la oración_?

Ah… era eso. Morinaga era lo único que había tenido cercano a un amigo. Bien, muy parecido también a un esclavo, pero a su kouhai no le importaba tampoco. Recordaba muy bien, esa vez, que lo dejó todo salir. "Soy muy esclavizador, ¿cierto? Por eso te cuesta estar conmigo. Eso es todo." Y la respuesta a esa pregunta desde un principio había sido que no, a pesar de que muy dentro de él ya lo sabía. Lo sabía desde siempre pero no quería admitirlo porque los _homos son las criaturas del diablo._ Y Morinaga no era nada de eso. Es decir… ¿sí, no? Era un homo. Y no sólo que era abiertamente gay sino que también estaba enamorado de él, Souichi Tatsumi.

A decir verdad en primer lugar nunca supo exactamente qué era lo que le gustaba a Morinaga de él. Nunca había sido amigable con nadie, mientras que su compañero siempre era amable con todo el mundo. Las chicas lo perseguían como perseguiría un niño a un globo que se le escapó de las manos, y él, siempre se hacía el desentendido. Podía haber dejado esa vida tan confusa atrás hace tanto tiempo, y nunca lo hizo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese momento?, ¿Casi 2 años?, ¿3? Ya no lo recordaba. Había estado viviendo con él tanto tiempo… Y se había acostumbrado a su presencia ya.

_La verdadera pregunta era por qué diablos estaba gastando su cerebro pensando en él._

- ¡Morinaga! Pásame el tubo de ensayo que está a tu izquierda, no lo puedo alcanzar desde aquí. – Su nombre se sentía distinto. Cada letra que lo componía hacía que un (desagradable) escalofrío le recorriera de arriba abajo la espina dorsal, y todavía seguía sin comprender nada en lo absoluto.

- Enseguida, senpai. – Y siempre le respondía de la misma manera. Con una sonrisa, con sus ojos naranja felices y brillantes. No lo entendía, nunca lo haría.

- Gracias. – Estiró la mano para tomar el tubo de ensayo, pero al sentir el tacto del menor, su cuerpo se retorció en un leve escalofrío que le hizo soltar de golpe el objeto, haciéndolo caer al suelo y quebrarse. Morinaga, extrañado, se volteó para verlo. Su rostro era todo un poema, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperando que la sensación desapareciera y, pero eso no lo notaba, el corazón acelerado.

"_Estás asustado… senpai?" _ Otra, y otra, y otra, y otra…

- Morinaga, necesito ir al baño un momento. – Y bruscamente, se trasladó de un lugar a otro sin mediar ninguna otra palabra.

- Qué… extraño. Más de lo habitual. – El menor solamente se encogió de hombros, y siguió trabajando. A pesar de que le extrañaba la personalidad extrañamente letárgica de su interlocutor, no podía hacer nada. Desde que Masaki había vuelto a la ciudad la personalidad de su senpai había cambiado de extraña a aún más extraña. Se molestaba por todo, le mandaba estas miradas amenazadoras a las que ya estaba tan acostumbrado, y todas las noches, cuando regresaba tarde, se quedaba en la sala a esperarlo. Pero siempre terminaba durmiendo sobre el mueble y armando un lío absurdo de por qué llegaba tan tarde.

- ¿Qué rayos le está pasando últimamente? – Se cuestionó, volviendo los ojos al lugar donde momentos antes estaba su Senpai. – Será que sigue molesto porque Masaki estaba aquí. –

- No quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre en mi laboratorio, Morinaga. – De nuevo el senpai estaba de vuelta en el laboratorio, con algunos cabellos ligeramente mojados. Se había remojado la cara en el baño. – Continuemos.-

- Está bien.- Respondió Morinaga, alzando una ceja y preguntándose dentro de sí, si de verdad los celos que se estaba imaginando por parte de su superior eran reales y no una simple fantasía suya. Y si no eran una simple fantasía… ¿Era posible aventajarse de ellos para su beneficio?

* * *

- Ángel-kun no siendo tan angelical. Eso es bastante nuevo. ¿Qué te hizo por fin entrar en razón? A ese senpai tuyo lo que le hace falta es una buena escarmienta y sacudida…-

- Hiroto, no hables así de Senpai. Lo que pasa es que no termina de darse cuenta que realmente tiene sentimientos por mí, ¿recuerdas aquél día cuando me abrazó por la espalda y me dejó arañazos? Fue él quien se me acercó, él fue quien me besó.- Bufó el de cabellos azulados, mirando a su afeminado interlocutor mover el trago de whisky entre sus dedos.

- Cariño. Estaba deprimido. Hasta yo tendría sexo con una mujer estando deprimido como lo estaba él ese día. – El chico de cabello castaño hizo una pausa. – No, olvídalo. No lo haría. Estoy exagerando. No pongas esa cara.- El rostro del otro parecía que iba a estallar en llanto en ese preciso instante.

- ¡Tienes razón! Me estoy haciendo ilusiones, nada de esto es real, ni siquiera las veces que siento que Senpai me habla con su cuerpo son ciertas. Sólo es una ilusión mía. ¡Hiroto-kun, me estoy volviendo loco! – Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar del rostro de Tetsuhiro Morinaga, a borbotones y sin pudor alguno. A su amigo Hiroto se le encogió el corazón. No debió decir eso, pero es que cada vez que llegaba el ilusionado Morinaga a contarle sus "fortunas" (más bien, infortunios) con su "amante", porque ni eso era, sentía mucha rabia.

- Cariño, olvida lo que dije. Es mentira, sólo que me da muchísima rabia todo lo que ese tirano te ha hecho pasar. Mírate, llorando por él. Lo amas demasiado, y a pesar de todo, él no te ha respondido absolutamente nada acerca de sus sentimientos. No me parece justo. – Le colocó una mano sobre los hombros y Tetsuhiro se apoyó en su cuerpo. Luego, tomó con calma su trago y se lo ofreció. – Bebe, ángel. Bebe e intenta no pensar en lo cruel que puede ser el destino. –

- ¿El destino? ¿Quién dice que tal cosa es real? – Una figura esbelta y estilizada entró por la puerta del bar. Se trataba de Masaki, el novio de la infancia de Morinaga y su primer gran amor. – Sólo existe lo inevitable. No todo está escrito, las cosas pueden cambiarse… -

- Masaki-san. Eres tú. – Morinaga volteó su rostro lloroso hacia su amigo, quien lo miró con condolencia. – Souichi no me ama. –

- ¿Y quién dice que es así? Mírame ahora a mí. No soy precisamente feliz pero, tu hermano apareció en mi puerta un día clamando que quería tener una relación seria conmigo. Por el daño que me hizo lo he hecho esperar el tiempo más largo de su vida, ya llevo un mes estando aquí y no he vuelto a donde se supone, él me espera. Pero sé que seguirá esperando si de verdad me quiere. Y es eso lo que quiero que me pruebe, que me lo demuestre. –

- Estoy demasiado borracho, y creo que estoy escuchando mal. Si me acabas de decir que mi hermano quiere algo contigo creo que llegué al punto donde estoy escuchando cosas. – Morinaga sacudió la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrosadas y ligeramente aturdido sin dar mucho crédito a lo que oía. Le echó la culpa al alcohol y siguió hablando. – Masaki, éste es Hiroto. Mi alma gemela. Hiroto, Masaki. Mi primer amor. –

- Puedes ser mi amor a primera vista también cuando quieras, precioso. – Hiroto se levantó del asiento y abrazó efusivamente a Masaki, quien se rió ligeramente por lo bajo. Tratar con gente alcoholizada era definitivamente su karma por estar trabajando en un bar durante tanto tiempo.

- Gracias pero, eres demasiado bueno para mí. Busco personas que me maltraten y me griten que soy un enfermo y luego vengan arrastrándose por perdón. Ese es definitivamente mi tipo. – Rió el más alto, mientras el pequeño se soltaba de su abrazo y se rascaba la nuca.

- Ay Dios, ¿Y por qué a los hombres bellos les encantan tipos que les hagan sufrir así? En fin. Mi querido Ángel-kun aquí presente tiene demasiados problemas encima como para que su cuerpo deje de sentir el alcohol fluyendo por sus venas. Tú mantenlo ocupado mientras yo voy al baño. Regreso en un tantito. – Y se fue pululando por el bar. Masaki bajó la cabeza para ver a Morinaga todavía sumergido entre su propio llanto.

- Souichi sólo quiere que lo deje en paz. Debería irme de nuevo. Debería irme para no volver, y cuando vuelva, porque lo haré, lo veré sufrir de nuevo y decirme que me extrañó, porque esa fue la única vez en su vida que lo hizo. Luego se fue a Canadá y sólo me dejó tocarlo durante una noche. – Y siguió relatando suceso por suceso hasta que surgió el tema de los celos a raíz de la llegada del amigo de la infancia que tenía sentado a su lado. – Hasta que llegaste tú y empezó a comportarse como un completo idiota. Y no entiendo por qué.-

- ¿Souichi-kun sabe que todavía sigo acá? – Preguntó Masaki, acomodándose en el asiento mientras Morinaga gesticulaba abiertamente con los brazos y piernas durante toda su historia.

- No. No le he dicho, tengo la ligera impresión de que es capaz de matarme si le digo eso. – Susurró Morinaga. Y los ojos de Masaki se iluminaron al momento en que una idea surcó su cabeza…

* * *

- Senpai. Llevas varios días actuando un poco distante, y me estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Quieres hablar de algo en específico? ¿Está todo bien en tu casa? – A la mañana siguiente, era sábado, y Morinaga estaba levantado muy temprano con unas ojeras del tamaño de una manzana.

- Realmente no pasa nada. Kanako está bien, Tomoe me llama regularmente y mientras Kurokawa no se aparezca por ninguna parte me siento de maravilla. – Dijo con sorna el mayor, sirviéndose una taza de café que Morinaga había preparado unos minutos antes. Luego, frunció el entrecejo y se volteó bruscamente, encarando a su interlocutor a quien le recorrió un escalofrío toda la nuca. - En lugar de estarte preocupando por mi deberías decirme qué demonios te ha pasado a ti en las últimas semanas. Los viernes llegas borracho a la casa, como a eso de las 3 am. –

- Creo que estoy algo deprimido. – Las palabras salieron sinceras y sencillas de su boca, como un volcán en erupción. Tatsumi abrió los ojos en sorpresa; no esperaba escuchar algo así.

- S…¿sí? Y… ¿Y eso por qué sería? – Nunca había sido bueno tratando con sentimientos de nadie, de ningún tipo, en ningún sentido. Siempre que le decían que había algún problema emocional huía por la derecha sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero a pesar de su instinto, Souichi Tatsumi estaba verdaderamente interesado en la razón por la que Morinaga estaba tan decaído. Ciertamente, llevaba mucho tiempo así. No comía bien, eso lo notaba. Había bajado algunos kilos (_pero no era que él se fijara mucho en su cuerpo, claro)_ y estaba durmiendo muy poco en las noches, se quedaba despierto hasta tarde en el mueble o leyendo algún libro o trabajando en su computadora portátil por horas. Luego de eso, le insistía a su senpai que por favor se fuera a dormir, ya que el trabajo que tenían por hacer era arduo, y no quería que estuviera preocupándose por él. Pero _claro que se preocupaba._ Es decir, era su único asistente de laboratorio, ¿Qué haría él si Morinaga se ponía enfermo? Porque era eso lo que le importaba. El laboratorio, su investigación.

_¿No?_

- No lo sé. Es estúpido senpai, no te preocupes por eso. Ya se me pasará. – Tetsuhiro se volteó, visiblemente cabizbajo

_- ¿Tienes miedo… senpai? – _Un escalofrío increíblemente largo le recorrió la espalda al de las hebras plateadas, cuando vio la espalda perfectamente esculpida de Morinaga, con unas leves cicatrices de rasguños en la piel. Sí. Se las había hecho él.

- Mo-Morinaga. Espera un segundo. – Y alzó una mano para tocarle el brazo y Tetsuhiro se volteó, una vez que sintió el tacto. Esa _estúpida_ expresión de tristeza absoluta seguía en su rostro y él no podía hacer nada para evitarla. – Qué pasa. Por favor, dímelo. Yo quiero saberlo. – Las manos le temblaban, así que las ocultó en los bolsillos del pantalón para que su compañero no lo notara.

- Eres tú. Eres tú, eres tú, siempre has sido tú, nunca dejarás de ser tú. Estoy… - Morinaga respiró profundo para seguir hablando, sintiendo cómo un cúmulo de aire se agolpaba en el medio de su garganta, entrelazándose entre él y formando un nudo firme y consistente que le impedía evitar las lágrimas que subían con rapidez a sus ojos. - Estoy harto de esperarte, me cansé. Una vez que no te había puesto un solo dedo encima era normal, verte, quererte tener, pero saber que estaba prohibido. Saber que nunca iba a poder, que era imposible. Masaki me lo ha dicho todo este tiempo.-

- Masaki…- En su mente sólo había una cosa: culpa. Sí, sabía que había cometido un error. No uno, miles. Nunca supo qué era lo que buscaba Morinaga, nunca lo entendió. Pero aún así un sentimiento le quemaba la parte de atrás del cerebro y no podía dejarlo quieto. ¿Masaki? Ese nombre que tanta rabia le causaba, ese hombre que había jugado con los sentimientos de Morinaga de la manera más cruel y despiadada, y ¿ahora por qué demonios lo venía a mencionar, si él no tenía nada que ver? - ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ese idiota en todo esto? – Soltó, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían inmediatamente. – Ese tipo sólo te ha hecho daño y tú sigues llamándolo amigo. Estás equivocado. – Los ojos de Morinaga se llenaron de lágrimas y, sin pudor, empezaron a correr con rapidez por sus pómulos. El corazón de Souichi se detuvo al momento de ver el líquido salado recorrer el rostro de quien le hablaba, y no pudo evitar acercársele con manos temblorosas para jalarlo contra su pecho y apretar firmemente su cabeza entre sus clavículas, reprimiendo un gemido ahogado. _¿¡Qué demonios era eso! Y lo que es más… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

- Tú me estás matando y sigo llamándote la persona que amo. – Susurró el menor, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de su superior, luchando en contra de las lágrimas que seguían bajando una por una por sus pómulos, recorriendo su nariz, sus labios y su mentón, cayendo con violencia en la camisa de Tatsumi.

- No. No, eso es mentira. Hago lo que me pides, exactamente lo que me pides. Dejo que me toques, dejo que hagas lo que te dé la gana siempre. Siempre haces lo que quieres, preguntas lo que quieres, dices lo que te provoque. Estás ganando lo que necesitas, están ya las cuentas claras. Y si no fueras tú… - E hizo una pausa. _¿Si no fuera Morinaga, qué? _– No podría hacerlo. –

El corazón de Morinaga latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sin control, sin pena. Creía que si alguien se paraba a más de 2 metros de distancia lo escucharía.

Y mientras el menor pensaba en aquello, el corazón de Souichi también latía con locura dentro de su pecho, sin poder creerse lo que estaba sintiendo. – Morinaga, deja de llorar por favor. Haré lo que sea. – Y sí. Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para que Morinaga dejase de llorar.

- Duerme conmigo ésta noche. – Las palabras salieron cortadas entre susurros, mientras Morinaga se aferraba con fuerza a la camiseta de su senpai que ya estaba empapada por sus lágrimas. – Sólo es dormir. Quiero… Quiero compartir este rato contigo. Quiero despertarme y tenerte a mi lado. –

- Está bien. Dormiré contigo. – Y en un acto totalmente involuntario, las manos del senpai levantaron el rostro de su pupilo, quien lo miró con una mezcla de expresiones entre sorpresa y miedo. – Deja de llorar. – Con sus pulgares, recorrió el paso de las lágrimas de Morinaga en su rostro. – Por favor. –

Primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía vulnerable (y no en la manera de que "iba a ser asesinado") frente a ese hombre que 6 años atrás le había robado el sueño. Lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos; su mirada le penetraba el alma. Sus ojos se curvearon levemente y los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas brillaron con una tenue luz que se mostraba sencilla, pero muy brillante, en su iris.

_Me la está mostrando. Esa expresión que tanto me sorprendió, que tanto… _Es… era la misma cara, la misma expresión. La misma expresión que había tenido Morinaga cuando Masaki regresó a la ciudad, y lo había hecho sentir tan extraño estar tan pendiente y sentirse tan…

**Celos.**

¿Por qué demonios Souichi Tatsumi no se decidía a aceptar de una vez por todas que eran celos? Bueno, había que admitir una cosa. Jamás los había sentido antes de Morinaga, realmente. Pero era un sentimiento que le quemaba la nuca y le hacía pensar cosas estúpidas. (Como, _por qué nunca me ha mostrado esa expresión a mí…_) Y estaba ahí, latente en su cabeza y no lo dejaba quieto.

**Celos.**

Y estaba a punto de experimentar muchos más en los días venideros; pensaba Morinaga mientras se dirigía con un avergonzado senpai al cuarto más cercano. Souichi lo vio con un rostro de suplicio, y Morinaga sonrió.

- Dije que sólo íbamos a dormir, y eso es lo que haremos. – Mientras lo abrazaba suavemente por la espalda y Tatsumi se revolvía entre sus brazos, apoyándose levemente en la cama para que ambos pudieran acostarse.

_**Continuará.**_


	2. Keep it in the dark

**Baby Steps  
Capítulo 2: ****Keep it in the dark**

_- Dejaré que tu cuerpo me hable por ti…-_

Sí, bueno. Eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente. Estaba durmiendo justo al lado de Morinaga y a pesar de que se suponía que no debía estarlo disfrutando, su cuerpo estaba reaccionado por sí sólo. Y no sólo era el de él, también era el cuerpo del menor que estaba _extremadamente pegado_ al suyo y lo estaba volviendo loco. Ese calor de sus brazos rodeándolo, su respiración tibia chocando contra su cuello y sus piernas rozando las suyas era algo difícil de ignorar. Y Tetsuhiro Morinaga estaba causando que Souichi no pudiera pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Estaba cansado de esa serie de sensaciones absurdas que estaba sufriendo desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, y todo era culpa de su kouhai.

En su mente, lo único que existía en ese momento era la respiración suave de ese hombre que tantas veces se había forzado a él. Había cruzado todas las barreras, todos los límites, uno tras otro, uno… Y sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo, solamente por la calidez de sus brazos en un sueño que terminó siendo un poco extraño…

_Sus manos empezaron a tocar su cuerpo de manera delicada, como una leve caricia. Poco a poco empezaron a desabotonar su pijama, y se empezaron a deslizar suavemente por su cuerpo, ese cuerpo tan suave que tanto le gustaba a Tetsuhiro. Los besos poco a poco se tornaban más invasivos, más intensos, y una vez que finalizaban la lucha entre sus bocas el menor bajaba con suavidad por su cuello una y otra vez, demostrándole a Souichi toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo. Poco a poco su lengua fue tomando también el control de las caricias, deslizándose con maestría por su piel que ya se estaba erizando, y una de sus manos encontró la manera de bajar por su ombligo y comenzar a descender poco a poco a ese lugar que tanto ansiaba por ser liberado..._

_- Hmmm… Morinaga…. –_

Souichi empezó a _gemir_ entre sueños y moverse de manera ligeramente frenética entre las sábanas. Morinaga ya estaba dormido, pero por el movimiento tan inusual del mayor a su lado (porque siempre que dormían ambos estaban agotados _del calor de la noche_) se empezó a desperezar. La cosa era que cuando abrió los ojos, lo que veía no lo podía creer. Souichi estaba abrazando su pijama, fuertemente con los puños cerrados, de cara a él, con las mejillas sonrosadas y mordiéndose los labios frenéticamente, sudando a gotas que le resbalaban por el cuello, la frente y el rostro. _¡DIOS!_

¿Cómo iba a contenerse? Souichi se pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo en sueños, y mientras el mayor gemía Morinaga luchaba una batalla campal en su cerebro sobre el deber ser y la moral y todas esas porquerías que había perdido al momento de violar a su superior una vez que se encontraba bajo el efecto de aquella desdichada droga que le había dado Hiroto. _Dios mío, Dios mío, piensa en el valor de Pi al infinito, y en números imaginarios, y en la tabla periódica, y recítala una vez de atrás hacia delante y… y…_

- Morinaga… - Susurró el mayor, y eso fue suficiente para…

_¡QUE DIOS ME PERDONE!_ Y forzó sus labios en contra de los del mayor que tan ansiosamente lo había estado esperando. Lo gracioso del asunto fue que, por más excitado que realmente estaba, era ya agregar demasiada leña al fuego, y _sinceramente_, no quería hacerlo. Su relación con senpai había mejorado considerablemente pero a pesar de todo no tenía por qué aprovecharse tanto del mayor. Así que se separó para respirar profundamente y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera _sexo._

- Además, no está 100% consciente de mí en estos momentos. Es más obra del subconsciente…- Y con ese suspiro se resignó a observarlo un poco más, tomando esa mano que apretaba fuertemente su pijama y entrelazando sus dedos con ella de manera delicada, para no despertarlo. – Te quiero, senpai. - ¿Qué tanto subconsciente iba a necesitar ahora? Sólo requería un empujoncito…

* * *

- Buenos días, senpai.- Un sonriente Morinaga amaneció el día siguiente, observando que el objeto de sus sueños tenía unas ojeras muy remarcadas y aspecto bastante demacrado. – ¿Sen…pai? –

- Hola, Morinaga. – Gruñó el otro, tratando de zafarse del abrazo que el menor le estaba dando. – No pude dormir bien en toda la noche, y adivina de quién es la culpa. – Soltó con sorna, zafándose al fin y volteándose para darle la espalda. Tenía demasiado sueño, el menor no parecía dejarlo en paz ni por las noches.

- Huh… Lo siento senpai, yo dormí demasiado bien… lástima que aún no estés acostumbrado a dormir conmigo, dado que ya lo hemos hecho bastantes veces luego de…. – Se detuvo antes de que le saliera la palabra _sexo_ y le garantizara una patada en su estómago. – Bueno, eso. Lástima. – Igual se sentía feliz y eso no se lo iba a arrebatar el mayor tan fácilmente. Luego de tantas semanas de confusión, sentía que a pesar de todo el mayor estaba cediendo poco a poco a sus avances, aunque fuera por puros celos. Y además, esa pequeña escenita de pasión en la noche le había puesto los ánimos bastante altos, sobre todo la parte en la que el mayor se dedicaba a susurrar su nombre mientras su piel se erizaba entre las cobijas de la cama y sus piernas se enlazaban la una con la otra, demostrándole de nuevo que él mandaba en el subconsciente de su superior.

Independientemente de lo que estuviera _no_ aceptando en su cabeza, Souichi se volteó un momento a darle de nuevo la cara a Morinaga y lo miró por un microsegundo. – Deberíamos tomarnos un café y prepararnos para irnos a la universidad. – Luego, ocultó su rostro entre sus enredados cabellos mañaneros. El corazón de Morinaga se encogió a una velocidad ultrasónica, por la vista que el mayor le estaba ofreciendo, y asintió frenéticamente a la petición.

- Claro, senpai, yo voy a preparar el desayuno luego de irme al baño a lavarme. Ya regreso. – Y se levantó de golpe con el corazón galopándole con fuerza en el pecho y se dirigió como un cohete al baño. Y, aunque no lo vio, Souichi se rió brevemente en un leve murmullo. Luego, él mismo se levantó y comenzó a arreglar la cama, que, aunque era del más joven, su complejo de perfeccionismo no lo dejaba quieto para dejarla desordenada.

* * *

- ¡El desayuno está listo! – Cantó el kouhai, sirviendo café para ambos y apartando una silla para que se sentara un avergonzado Souichi, quien no había emitido palabra alguna desde esa breve instrucción mañanera. Sin embargo, cuando observó el delicioso desayuno que su compañero le había preparado, soltó un leve suspiro de asombro, lo cual hizo a Morinaga sentirse alegre sin remedio. Luego de servirle una taza caliente de café recién hecho, Morinaga tomó asiento frente a Souichi y ambos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, pero a pesar de todo, la calma no reinó por mucho tiempo ya que cada vez que las manos de Morinaga y Souichi se encontraban, el mayor sentía un escalofrío absurdo recorrerle toda la espina dorsal hasta hacerlo suspirar y apartarse bruscamente. Y esto tenía bastante estresado a Tetsuhiro quien no podía estirar la mano para pedirle el azúcar, porque ya la mitad del contenido del mismo estaba esparcido por toda la mesa.

- Senpai, no entiendo qué diablos es lo que pasa ahora pero yo creo que no tengo lepra. – Soltó con rabia, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y observando fijamente a su mayor. – Así me gustaría mucho si dejas de apartar la mano cada vez que te toco, porque anoche no te hice absolutamente nada como para que me estés tratando de esta manera. – Con eso, tomó su parte del desayuno y se dirigió al mueble, a comer tranquilo. Souichi se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, mirando el azúcar derramado y comenzando a recopilarlo con una cuchara para que no se llenara de hormigas la mesa. Una vez hubo acabado con esta tarea, se dedicó a terminar de comer. Bien, Morinaga tenía un punto: estaba actuando como un idiota, y no tenía razón alguna. En primer lugar, no podía controlar su cuerpo alrededor de Morinaga, era como si estuviese en piloto automático. Una vez sentía el cuerpo del menor cerca toda su humanidad se sorprendía y no sabía cómo actuar para disimularlo. Y la otra cuestión era que no podía evitar apartarse porque era una sensación que sólo lo haría meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía con Morinaga. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Tetsuhiro al momento de escucharle decir que cada vez que le tocaba sentía un escalofrío tan fuerte, que se sentía como un choque eléctrico? Ciertamente a ese tipo de declaración no le esperaría nada bueno. Sólo le imaginaba abalanzándose sobre él y empezando a ronronear y escurrirse contra él como gelatina. ¡Argh!

Soltó un bufido de desesperación, y con toda la resignación del mundo, levantó también su plato y tomó asiento al lado de su kouhai, que seguía molesto con él.

- No es mi intención hacer lo que estoy haciendo últimamente. Sólo déjame tranquilo y no te molestes tanto conmigo por ello, ya que no es realmente mi culpa, pero igual trataré de corregirlo pronto. – Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, pero Morinaga saboreó una tras otra y luego esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Está bien senpai. – Susurró, robándole un pedazo de pan a lo que el otro reaccionó sobresaltándose levemente, pero no de las maneras violentas y torpes que lo había hecho antes. – Tendré paciencia. – Y luego de ésta afirmación, se pudo ver cómo Tetsuhiro Morinaga cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda. _Tú no puedes darte cuenta sólo, así que te daré ese empujón que tanto necesitas._

* * *

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, qué tanto haces con ese teléfono! - Reaccionó receloso Tatsumi cuando ambos ya estaba saliendo su apartamento, poniéndose torpemente los zapatos mientras Morinaga escribía un mensaje de texto en su teléfono móvil.

- Lo siento, es que alguien quedó en verme hoy en la tarde así que necesitaré retirarme más temprano del laboratorio, si eso está bien para ti. – El menor luchó con uno de sus zapatos hasta que finalmente entró en su lugar, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Souichi se volteó un momento, con la ceja arqueada de manera tal que no se notara.

- ¿Y qué nuestro proyecto?, ¿Me vas a dejar con tanto trabajo solo? – Murmuró de manera audible, y Morinaga sonrió.

- Mañana lo repondré, no te preocupes. Esas plantas no se irán a ningún lado, además, tú siempre te las has podido apañar tú sólo. No creo que me necesites tanto. – Y con una sonrisita socarrona, se le adelantó a su superior, que bufó por un momento y luego le retomó el paso, atándose su cabello plateado en su respectiva coleta.

Caminando uno al lado del otro y conversando, sucedió un par de veces que Tetsuhiro tropezaba o caminaba hacia los lados, golpeando su hombro derecho con el de su superior. Souichi, sin embargo, no encontraba estos pequeños tactos entre ambos tan placenteros ya que, cuando esto pasaba, se alejaba aún más de Morinaga y terminaban los dos ocupando cada uno los bordes de la acera. El mayor se reprendió mentalmente por este comportamiento tan infantil, y se acercó de nuevo a Morinaga, quien le estaba contando un par de cosas de su hermano mayor ya que había sacado el tema por ninguna razón aparente.

- Entonces tengo entendido que mi hermano se divorciará, hace dos semanas mis padres me llamaron escandalizados. Sinceramente no los entiendo, al menos el hijo mayor no es un _homo_, y me llaman a mí para quejarse de que mi hermano no puede mantener un matrimonio. No entiendo. –

Al tocar un tema tan delicado, el corazón de Souichi se sintió encoger débilmente, y se acercó levemente a Morinaga para hacer un breve contacto entre sus hombros. – tu hermano pudo haber tomado una decisión equivocada, y tus padres no esperaban eso de él. Al menos a lo que a ellos les concierne, tú has mantenido un bajo perfil y a pesar de todo te has dedicado a mantenerte alejado de ellos, y que ellos no se metan en tus asuntos es lo que obtienes. Lo que sucede con tu hermano es esa cuestión de honor que los padres esperan ver al mayor con un matrimonio próspero, hijos y todo eso. Pues, al saber que tu hermano, quien se llenó la boca de insultos en tu contra ganando popularidad él, terminó divorciándose como todos los demás, tus padres se sienten avergonzados. Sería gracioso verlo caer tan bajo, y que te venga a pedir perdón de nuevo. – Hizo una pausa. – Y una vez que lo haga, lo estaré esperando con el puño de la justicia apuntando hacia su rostro. – Y rió de forma algo macabra, lo que ocasionó que el menor sufriera un escalofrío.

- Pero al menos reconocería que estaba equivocado. Tengo entendido que las cosas entre él y Masaki se han resuelto… - Y se detuvo en seco, ya que vio el mayor detuvo su camino y se volteó para encararlo de manera violenta.

- ¡¿Y tú te sigues comunicando con ese idiota? – Le gritó, cuando ya no quedaban sino unos cuantos pasos para entrar en el Campus universitario. – ¿No te dije que no te comunicaras más con él?, ¿No me oíste?, ¿Acaso no fui claro?, Además, te dije que si volvía a ver a ese cuerpo de niñita lo iba a moler de la paliza que le iba a dar. – Y el tono de voz se iba alzando más y más, hasta que Morinaga le agarró de los hombros y se le acercó al rostro de manera brusca.

- Cálmate. – Le susurró, con su aliento chocando contra los labios del otro a pocos centímetros de distancia. – Masaki no tiene nada que ver conmigo. – Y Souichi se sintió arder por dentro, sus mejillas y el resto del cuerpo. – Sólo me escribió para comunicarse conmigo respecto a lo de mi hermano, y le pregunté si lo había visto. – Pero esa explicación parecía molestar más al de cabellos plateados quien se estaba poniendo más rojo, pero aparentemente ya no era por bochorno. Ambos estaban en la entrada de la universidad, peleando como unos novios, hasta que una voz detrás de Morinaga lo hizo voltearse bruscamente y desear que se lo tragase el universo entero.

- Tetsuhiro. – Susurró el de cabellos claros, alto y esbelto, quien se acercaba cada vez más a los estudiantes. - ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada que ver conmigo si hoy quedaste en verme esta tarde? –

_Oh, no. Me va a matar._

Y Morinaga cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor…. Pero el impacto no vino a su cara como esperaba, sino que el mayor le arrancó su mochila de la espalda y Tetsuhiro escuchó un sonido seco detrás de él. Asustado, se volteó, para ver a Masaki sosteniéndole las muñecas a un enfurecido Tatsumi, quien ondeaba los brazos en cólera y empujaba cada vez más atrás. Primero Tatsumi le había lanzado la mochila de Morinaga, que contenía toda la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo en cuadernos de texto más un par de libros de referencia.

- ¡SENPAI!, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?, ¡Suéltalo! – Y se atravesó entre los dos, haciendo que Souichi soltara su agarre y Masaki bajara la guardia levemente. – No me interesa lo molesto que estés conmigo, y si me lo busqué, bien. Pero no te atrevas a dañar a Masaki, no tienes derecho. –

El de cabellos plateados cerró los puños y en el segundo siguiente, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a Morinaga.

- Estoy harto de esta porquería que me estás haciendo, Morinaga. HARTO. – Masculló, con los ojos aguados y las manos temblorosas. – No puedo dormir tranquilo, no puedo comer tranquilo, NO PUEDO HACER NADA. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Es toda tu maldita culpa! – Y se vio a un furioso estudiante cruzar el campus a zancadas, mientras Masaki y otras personas ayudaban a Morinaga a levantarse del suelo y recoger el bolso que el mayor había lanzado minutos antes.

- ¿Y qué rayos le pasa a Souichi-senpai, Morinaga? Me pregunto qué le habrás hecho para molestarle así… - Susurró uno de sus compañeros, Yamaguchi, quien le hacía suplencia de vez en cuando en el laboratorio. El delgado Masaki lo tomó por las muñecas para levantarlo y Morinaga portaba una expresión que nadie podía analizar: Una sonrisa de medio lado que podía pasar por macabra. – No importa, amigo. – Le susurró Morinaga al chico de su clase, quien alzó una ceja y luego se volteó para irse, pensando que cada uno era más raro que el otro. Sobre todo ese chico Tatsumi, ¿qué diablos le pasaba…?

- Ya falta poco… - Susurró, y Masaki le tocó levemente el rostro. – Gracias, Junya. -

Y su amigo le sonrió de la misma manera. – Le ha pegado fuerte. Estos casi 6 años darán frutos, ya verás. –

- Y ahora debo prepararme para soportar el día de hoy con su humor como está…- Suspiró Morinaga, y a pesar de lo tedioso que sería el día, soltó una risita.

* * *

- Pásame el reactor 2. –

- Sí. -

- Pásame ese tubo de ensayo. –

- Enseguida. –

- Pásame ese lente. –

- Pasando. –

- Pásame ese bolígrafo. –

- Voy. –

Y así transcurrió el día, con Souichi actuando como un absoluto tirano mandándole tareas cada 3 segundos a Tetsuhiro, quien ya había intentado un par de veces hablarle pero no había resultado, ya que la mitad del cuerpo de Senpai se la pasaba o en el microscopio examinando reacciones o en la incubadora chequeando los experimentos. Y estaba ignorando total y absolutamente a Morinaga, quien se encontraba en un estado de indignación absoluta por la conducta tan infantil de su superior, pero había que estar claros en algo: Se lo había buscado.

- Senpai, ¿quieres un café? – Suspiró, queriendo salir del laboratorio para escuchar algo más que no fueran los gruñidos y murmullos del mayor.

- Sí. Toma. – Sin mirarlo, le aventó el dinero, cosa que extrañó a Morinaga porque normalmente Souichi no le daba el dinero sino que tenía que comprárselo él. – Y cómprame una sopa de lata, no quiero salir de acá para el almuerzo, tengo que terminar estos productos antes de mañana. –

Ah. Ya entendía. – Hai…- Suspiró, y salió cabizbajo del laboratorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pero unos 5 segundos después sintió que la puerta que había tirado se abría de nuevo, dejando salir a un ofuscado Souichi que empezaba a seguirlo a su paso.

- ¿Huh, no debías quedarte en el laboratorio? – Preguntó extrañado Morinaga, rebuscando en su bolsillo por el dinero que le había entregado el mayor y extendiendo la mano para dárselo.

- El reactor se dañó, así que tendré que atrasar el proyecto. Como lanzaste la puerta tan fuerte se me volcó sobre la mesa y lo perdí. Hoy lo empezamos a incubar y mañana estará listo. – Suspiró el otro, estirando la mano para tomar el dinero, sintiendo de nuevo ese _maldito_ escalofrío en la espalda, haciendo que su mano temblara levemente pero escondiéndola de inmediato en su bata de laboratorio, no queriendo que Morinaga volviera a molestarse con él.

_¿No queriendo que Morinaga se molestase con él?, ¿Y a él qué le importaba de todos modos?_

- Tsk. – susurró, caminando un poco más rápido que su kouhai para entrar primero a la cafetería. Una vez allí, Morinaga volvió a acercársele.

- Quiero esos panecillos, se ven deliciosos. Ya vuelvo. – Y salió corriendo como un niño pequeño a hacer la fila para comprarse unos panecillos de chocolate que parecían ser la venta más exitosa del día.

Sin darse cuenta, Souichi se mantuvo estático por unos 5 segundos en pleno pasillo, observándolo solamente. Esa sonrisa, esa inocencia, esa…

- Tonterías, ridiculeces. Absurdo, totalmente absurdo. – Se regañó, haciendo la fila para servirse un café y volvió a voltear para observar a Morinaga. – Oye, tráeme uno de esos. – Le gritó desde lo lejos, a lo que el menor le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Dame dos cafés. – Susurró a la chica quien muy amablemente le sonrió, y le entregó dos cafés con leche con bastante espuma por encima.

- Tatsumi-senpai, se ve de buen humor hoy. – Le dijo la chica, quien era una de las compañeras de clase de Morinaga. – Me agrada más así. –

El mayor le envió una mirada gélida a la chica, quien se rió brevemente. – No estoy de un humor en particular. – Le respondió, y se volteó molesto para buscar un asiento para los dos.

Morinaga se le unió algunos minutos después, cargando no 2, sino 4 panecillos para que ambos comieran algo para aguantar un poco más el día antes de irse a casa. – Estaban económicos, y senpai nunca me pide nada dulce así que me dejé llevar un poco. –

- Yo no soy fan del dulce pero éstos se ven bien… - Susurró el otro, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. Morinaga sonrió abiertamente y notó que también Souichi le había comprado café sin que él se lo hubiese pedido.

- Gracias por el café senpai. – Dijo, sonriendo tontamente y abriendo la pequeña bolsa de azúcar para ponerle al café. – De verdad. Y disculpa todas las molestias que te he causado. –

- Sigues hablando y te haré tragar _todos_ los ponqués. – Masculló avergonzado Souichi.

- Ok. – Y hasta ahí se quedó la conversación entre los dos mientras terminaban de comer.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando ya se disponían a retirarse, Yamaguchi entró en la cafetería chocando con Morinaga directamente.

- ¡Ah, Tetsuhiro! Te estaba buscando. El profesor Fukushima quería hablarte sobre la oferta de trabajo. – Y se rascó detrás de la nuca. – Supuse que estaban acá ya que no había nadie en el laboratorio. –

Souichi alzó una ceja y observó fijamente a Morinaga, quien asintió de inmediato.

- Iré entonces. Senpai, ¿Puedes esperarme en el laboratorio? No tardaré nada. – Y no esperó, ya que se marchó sin darle la oportunidad al otro de responderle. Eso hizo que el senpai se irritara aún más, y salió dando zancadas de la cafetería hasta el laboratorio dejando a Yamaguchi atrás con cara de susto.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Se preguntó el chico, volteándose a agarrar un panecillo.

* * *

El de cabellos plata se encontraba muy ocupado refunfuñando algo acerca de reacciones innecesarias contra el microscopio cuando una pregunta se alzó en su mente. Lo cierto era que Morinaga no le había contado nada acerca de la oferta de trabajo, y ciertamente eso le irritaba, pero la pregunta era básicamente por qué le irritaba tanto si sabía que probablemente la rechazaría para quedarse trabajando con él en el laboratorio, haciendo un doctorado en investigación o algo por el estilo. Morinaga no era el tipo de personas que se buscarían un trabajo digno, ni nada de eso, era un chico tradicional y despreocupado que tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

_Como… ¿ser mi asistente de laboratorio de por vida?_

Y le estaba poniendo una traba al futuro de Morinaga sin darse cuenta. Sí, el futuro de Morinaga le preocupaba y ahora más que nunca ya que egoístamente pensaba que el chico se quedaría aguantándose su tiranía hasta el fin de los tiempos haciendo un doctorado en investigación como él.

- Él creo que me lo mencionó una vez, pero fue antes de que ocurriera el incidente del retiro. ¿Habrá cambiado sus planes luego de ese problema? Y si es así, tengo que buscar un asistente nuevo, y él es realmente bueno en lo que hace, por eso…-

Suspiró, inesperadamente consternado por el tema, preguntándose si eso era lo que realmente le importaba más acerca del otro yéndose del programa a trabajar a algún sitio. – Tal vez vaya de nuevo a Fukuoka con su familia… - Y sin darse cuenta dejó que un poco del contenido del tubo de ensayo que estaba sosteniendo resbalara, y sin querer colocó un pie sobre el líquido derramado, resbalándose de golpe y cayendo de manera estrepitosa al suelo.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – Gritó, dándole golpes al suelo, tratando de recuperarse de la caída, visiblemente molesto ante la situación y todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo respecto a esos ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño que tanto lo estaban atormentando. – Maldito Morinaga, todo esto es tu culpa, todo, absolutamente todo… -

Tardó un par de minutos en levantarse, y se dedicó a fregar lo que había derramado del suelo, gruñendo levemente. – Además, ese condenado sueño que tuve anoche, ya estoy harto de que esté jugando con mi cabeza así… Me va a volver loco… -

Al terminar, se sentó en la silla de nuevo y empezó a hacer un inventario de todo lo que le había salido mal ese día desde que había empezado. Sin contar claro la presencia del rubito ese amigo de Morinaga en la universidad (_Lo vuelvo a ver y lo dejaré hecho polvo)_ y la falla de sus experimentos, uno tras otro, más la caída, más los secretos de Morinaga, junto con lo del desayuno y el _sueñecito ese_ de la noche anterior. – Hoy no es un buen día para el trabajo… - Suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurrió acá? – Preguntó un confundido Morinaga quien acababa de entrar en el laboratorio segundos después de terminar el suspiro de su mayor.

- Ah, derramé unas cosas. – Respondió secamente el de ojos naranja, siendo esquivo, viendo al suelo directamente sin alzar ni siquiera la cabeza para ser cordial con Morinaga. El menor alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Obviamente no todo podía ser tan tranquilo como el almuerzo (en el que casi no hablaron realmente) y esperaba que en algún momento el mal humor de Souichi regresara. Y allí estaba, así que decidió no darle importancia.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Se está oscureciendo. – Preguntó el más joven, mientras el otro ponía las cosas de limpieza en su sitio original.

- Tú tienes muchas cosas más que hacer, yo creo que me iré a la casa. No me siento muy bien que digamos. Estoy cansado. – Respondió el otro, continuando con su manera arisca de ser hacia Morinaga, quien ya se estaba empezando a preocupar.

- Si quieres que me vaya a la casa contigo puedes decírmelo. Le diré a Masaki que saldremos otro día… - Se estaba empezando a sentir mal realmente por la actitud de su senpai. No sabía qué hacer.

- No. Creo que puedo usar el tiempo que esté allí para pensar algunas cosas. Sólo intenta no llegar tan tarde. No quiero quedarme dormido en el mueble de nuevo. –

- No… No lo haré, senpai.- Al final decidió ir con el plan original. – Pero cualquier cosa que pase, llámame por favor. – Y se acercó un poco al otro, tomándolo de la barbilla un momento. – Cualquier cosa. – Al dirigirle una mirada intensa al mayor, su compañero se sintió explotar por dentro. Esa mirada, esa maldita mirada lo estaba volviendo loco y ya no sabía qué hacer. Souichi acortó levemente la distancia y subió su mano derecha a la mejilla de Morinaga, que era la que había golpeado en la mañana.

- Lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte. – Susurró, y acarició de manera leve la mejilla de su kouhai, quien no pudo aguantarse tanta cercanía y terminó robándole un acalorado y profundo beso a su superior. Souichi se dejó hacer, demasiado abrumado de sentimientos como lo estaba en ese momento, y se sintió descargar un peso de encima besando al menor. Sin darse cuenta, con su cuerpo en piloto automático, se aferró a su bata de laboratorio, víctima de esa pasión tan intensa que sentía cada vez que Morinaga le colocaba algún dedo encima y se acercó más, sintiéndose… todo lo que podía sentirse. Culpable, molesto. Confundido. Excitado. Basta…

Y se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Morinaga para no permitirle que se fuera del laboratorio, no hasta que ambos se quedaran completamente sin aire para cortar el beso. Morinaga se estaba dejando llevar, pero sentía la fuerza del abrazo de Souichi en su espalda y la confusión en su manera contradictoria de besarlo. Al principio se aventuraba con una travesía de su lengua dentro de su boca, pero luego se acobardaba y volvía al estado pasivo en el que normalmente se encontraba. Amaba besarlo, amaba sentirlo cerca, pero por alguna razón no se sentía completo. Y esa razón la conocía muy bien, y era que su senpai nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos por él a menos de que fuera de manera violenta, ensordecedora, grande, con fuerza. Esa personalidad suya tan contradictoria era una de las razones, y ese desorden de personalidad andante que estaba abrazándolo con tanta fuerza tenía aún más dudas y más miedos de los que él podía imaginar jamás. Y lo sabía, y por eso no quiso forzarlo de nuevo. Ésta vez no era como aquella. Ésta vez iba en serio…

Y por eso se separó levemente de él para susurrarle un "Te amo" entrecortado con sus respiraciones agitadas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y dejando que ambos pudieran tranquilizarse. – Debo irme. Estaré de vuelta en casa en una hora. Lo prometo senpai. – Volteó, agarró sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Souichi con el cuerpo alborotado y la mente echa un desastre.

- Me has arruinado toda mi moral, mi manera de actuar, mi manera de ser. Me vuelves un desastre. Me arruinas la rutina, no puedo concentrare en mi trabajo, no puedo hablarlo con nadie, y tú te vas así como así. Y me dejas así… - Y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo con tantas preguntas en la cabeza.

_¿Por qué me ocultaba que era Masaki con quien hablaba en primer lugar? ¿Por qué tiene que salir con él? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo si él decide irse? Es decir, seguiremos viviendo juntos. Lo seguiré viendo todos los días al levantarme y al irme a dormir. Pero… no será lo mismo. ¿Y entonces por qué… me siento tan… solo?_

**Ese sentimiento de pérdida. Sólo lo he sentido con él.**

"Te amo, senpai. Desde siempre, desde hace tanto tiempo."

_No vuelvas a ver a ese desgraciado…_

- ¿¡Y por qué NO me hiciste caso cuando te lo pedí? –

Y la rabia empezó a moverse dentro de él como un mar enfurecido. Junto con otros sentimientos que no quería nombrar: _La desconfianza, la duda. _Pero, lo peor de todo era, que no podía preguntarle a Morinaga todas esas cosas que lo estaban atormentando. Y la mayor duda de todas era, por qué no podía hacerlo.

¿Sería que tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta?

_**Continuará.**_


	3. It's a matter of time

**NDA: **Vengo a darme cuenta ahora de que mi percepción del cabello de Souichi está algo errada. No es plateado realmente (como lo ponen en el Ova) sino un color castaño con tintes rubios. (Hermoso, la verdad) y Morinaga tiene el cabello azulado oscuro y los ojos también. Y los ojos de Souichi son como grises… Bueno, de todas maneras me disculpan si en las primeras partes de este capítulo todavía pongo los colores que no son pero me vine a enterar como a mitades de éste capítulo. ¡Gracias por la paciencia y los review!Si mis cálculos salen bien y la musa coopera, será éste capítulo y tal vez 2 más. Un saludo.

**Baby Steps**

**Capítulo 3: It's a matter of time.**

Regresó a la casa de inmediato luego de ese encontronazo con Morinaga en el laboratorio, dando tropiezos constantemente, visiblemente irritado. Aparte que por su culpa estaba sintiendo todo eso, tenía el postín de irse como si nada, poniendo su cara de perro herido habitual haciendo promesas y diciéndole "Te amo" como si nada hubiese pasado.

Una vez dentro del departamento se recostó en el mueble, irritado, dándole vueltas al asunto de los secretos y todo lo demás. Morinaga siempre había sido tan transparente con él que le molestaba en sobremanera que Yamaguchi fuera tan feliz a decirle lo de la oferta de trabajo de la que él no sabía absolutamente nada, y de paso en la mañana andaba de lo más alegre mandándole mensajes de texto al Masaki ese. Pretendiendo mantenerle secretos.

Se metió en la ducha momentos después, pensando que ya la caminata le había despejado la mente del incidente con Morinaga, pero aún necesitaba algo que le brindara otro tipo de paz interior.

Tenía bastante tiempo sin tomar una ducha larga, ya que siempre Morinaga se preocupaba por él cuando tardaba más de 10 minutos bajo la regadera, e insistentemente comenzaba a tocar la puerta (sin el permiso de nadie, claro) preguntando si había sucedido algo relacionado con él. Y bueno, ¿quién le podía decir lo contrario? Últimamente todo tenía que ver con él… Fuera y dentro de la cabeza de Souichi.

Mojó sus cabellos bajo las gotas de agua que le ayudaban a despejar la cabeza. No era la primera, ni sería la última vez que se iría a la ducha con la cabeza llena de Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

- Todo lo que toca lo destruye… Simplemente debí dejarle ir. Todo sería tan fácil ahora. – Pero eso no era lo que realmente sentía, y muy a su pesar, lo sabía y debía aceptarlo de una manera u otra. Morinaga no era solamente un asistente de laboratorio, era su amigo, y hablando en serio, era el único que tenía. Por más que insistiera en que no le importaba, sí era así.

Apoyó sus manos contra la pared, como siempre hacía cuando estaba frustrado. Recordó las primeras noches en que Morinaga se le había aproximado con sus intensiones perversas _del infierno_ y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Simplemente tenía que admitir que desde ese momento todo cambió. Aparte de haber empezado a conocer más detalles de Morinaga (aparte de que le gustaba el color naranja y tenía un hermano) también se dio cuenta que convivir con esa persona no era tan complicado como lo pensaba. De hecho, últimamente (pero por supuesto nunca se lo diría a vox populi) había dejado de cerrar con llave su cuarto, porque… _Bueno, ya se había acostumbrado._ Y a pesar de todo estaba sintiendo una extraña desconfianza y un miedo irracional a que esa _costumbre_ se fuera. Porque a decir verdad, lo que quería era saber si Morinaga aceptaría o no la oferta de trabajo y se marcharía.

- Si tan solo me lo dijera yo podría concentrarme y vivir en paz. – Murmuró para sí mismo, terminando de acicalarse bajo el agua tibia, pensando que ya se iba a arrugar y la sensación le desagradaba, así que cerró el agua y buscó distraídamente una toalla para secarse. Estaba bastante cansado del día, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y un poco de sueño. Un descanso absoluto no le vendía mal, realmente, ya que había estado trabajando tan duro las últimas semanas en sus experimentos.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió con su pijama largo habitual y se recostó del mueble un rato, pero al darse cuenta que realmente tenía sueño desistió de esperar mucho más a Morinaga sentado allí, así que se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mas no el seguro. Le había dicho a Morinaga que lo esperaría en la sala…

Gruñó, y tomó su teléfono celular de la mesa de noche, escribiéndole un mensaje de texto a Morinaga.

"Me vine a dormir al cuarto. No llegues tarde o morirás".

Bastante sencillo y conciso, pensó el de cabellos plateados, sonriendo para sus adentros y recostándose de la cama. Al menos con eso sabía que su kouhai estaría pensándolo dos veces antes de regresar tarde a casa. "Y ay de ti si llegas a hacerlo…" Susurró, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Se levantó un rato después, dándose cuenta que había pasado tan solo una hora desde que se había acostado. No era tan tarde para que Morinaga ya hubiese regresado y a sabiendas de esto igualmente salió a buscarle en la sala, sin éxito. – Bueno. – Suspiró para sí mismo, tomando su teléfono celular. – Al menos habrá recibido el mensaje que le escribí y probablemente no me respondió pensando en no despertarme… -

Siempre tan exageradamente considerado, pensó, dándose cuenta que ya no tenía nada de sueño, y no solamente no tenía sueño sino que también tenía un hambre atroz. Recordando los sucesos del día, se dio cuenta que no había cenado ya que Morinaga se había ido, y el almuerzo que tuvieron ambos fue bastante sencillo como para llenarlo realmente, así que se cambió del pijama y decidió salir a buscar algún sitio tranquilo donde pudiera tomarse un trago y comer algo. Lo que fuera para relajarse un poco.

- Tal vez cuando vuelva él ya habrá regresado… - Estaba harto de preocuparse tanto por él así que en lugar de darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de Morinaga.

- ¡Senpai! Pensé que estarías dormido. – Le respondió del otro lado el muchacho, que parecía estar en un sitio tranquilo también. - ¿Qué pasa? -

- Me desperté hace cinco minutos. Sólo quería decirte que iba a salir de nuevo, voy a cenar a algún sitio tranquilo por acá cerca. Espero que regreses antes que yo. – Le amenazó, a lo que Morinaga se rió del otro lado del teléfono.

- Claro senpai. Regresaré lo antes que pueda, no te preocupes… -

- Vale. Adiós. – Y colgó de manera brusca. Sinceramente él no estaba acostumbrado a mantener una conversación por teléfono, así que siempre era incómodo tratar de decir algo que estaba en su cabeza pero no terminaba de formularlo. Tampoco es que fuera bueno con las palabras… Además, su historial de llamadas con Morinaga se remontaba a unas 5 tal vez, y la última había sido aquella que le hizo unos días antes de marcharse a Fukuoka _y empezar a jugar con mi cabeza._

Una vez sacándose eso de la cabeza cerró el departamento con llave y se encaminó al restaurante más cercano. Recitaba en su cabeza alguna fórmula pensando una y otra vez en lo que había salido tan mal en el día y él no había podido resolver, pero sinceramente no era nada relacionado con los estudios lo que lo estaba obstruyendo ya que ese componente lo había estudiado un millón de veces. Era que había estado muy pensativo y distraído, y en lugar de removerlos de la incubadora a tiempo, los dejó pasar, y por ende estallaron al ser mezclados unos con otros. Tenía mucho tiempo sin distraerse de esa manera, pero obviamente la causa era ese amigo de la infancia de Morinaga que había llegado a sus vidas sólo para volverlas más complicadas.

- Aún no me siento bien dejándole hacer lo que se le venga en gana respecto a ese tipo. Me molesta… - Susurró para sí mismo, rascándose la nuca distraídamente mientras caminaba por la calle. 

* * *

- Tomoe-chan, me llamó Morinaga hace un par de días. –

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos se encontraban Tomoe, el hermano menor de Tatsumi Souichi y su esposo, teniendo una cena romántica en un restaurante de la ciudad.

- ¿Morinaga-san? ¿El chico que está enamorado de onii-san? – Preguntó con notable curiosidad el pequeño de ojos verdes, dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

- Sí. Sonaba bastante deprimido y algo desesperado. Tu hermano no parece darle ningún tipo de descanso… Desde que están viviendo juntos, aparentemente todo se ha vuelto un caos para él.- Suspiró el mayor, cortando su trozo de carne y degustándolo con placer.

- Pero… ¿Para quién? Debe ser para Morinaga, ¿no? No es fácil vivir y lidiar con un amor no correspondido por tanto tiempo, y aparte, estar viviendo juntos debe ser toda una prueba para él…- El chico alzó una ceja mientras colocaba una servilleta en sus piernas para no ensuciarse la ropa.

- Ehm… - Kurokawa hizo una dudosa pausa que Tomoe no pasó desapercibida, ya que bajó sus cubiertos de golpe y lo miró directamente a los ojos, ignorando por completo su comida.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando exactamente con mi hermano y Morinaga-san que no me hayas contado, Kurokawa-san…? – Lo interrogó con fiereza, demostrando una vez más esa personalidad dura suya que no podía ser ignorada por la herencia. Después de todo era el hermano de Souichi.

- Eh… Bueno… Hablé un poco con él. No sólo es cuestión de que no se sienta bien con respecto a Souichi-san… Sino también que se le confesó hace bastante tiempo ya. – Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó. – Y me dijo expresamente que no debía contártelo, pero eres mi esposo y quiero que lo sepas. Pero debes prometerme algo primero. – Y miró seriamente a Tomoe a los ojos, quien se sonrojó levemente por la intensidad de su mirada.

- Lo que quieras Kurokawa-san. – Le sonrió levemente el otro, algo cohibido. No porque no cumpliría su promesa sino porque esa mirada era la misma que Kurokawa usaba cuando iba a por él sin prórroga.

- Nunca le mencionarás nada de esto a tu hermano ni a Morinaga-san. Es algo demasiado delicado y debe tratarse con extremo cuidado, sobre todo sabiendo la personalidad eternamente bipolar de Tatsumi-san. Yo también quiero ayudar, créeme que sí. Pero es algo que nadie debe interrumpir ni inmiscuirse a menos de que ellos lo quieran así… - Suspiró, pensando en lo mucho que había necesitado la ayuda de Isogai cuando se le había pasado por la cabeza enamorarse del pequeño Tomoe. – No es lo mejor estar solos en esto. –

- Entiendo. No diré nada Kurokawa-san, y mucho menos hablaré sin pensar. Recuerda que la imprudencia es una de las cosas que no heredé y mi hermano tiene de sobra… - Se rió levemente, y Kurokawa lo hizo también, retomando su cena con algo más de calma ahora que estaba seguro de que Tomoe no haría nada arriesgado que pudiese amenazar su vida. Después de todo, todavía le tenía pánico a Tatsumi.

- Bien. Morinaga… Morinaga está a punto de volver loco a tu hermano. No me contó todos los detalles pero básicamente tuvo algunos avances en su relación y Souichi obviamente se ha resistido todo este tiempo, pero ocurrieron un par de incidentes, entre ellos el incendio de tu casa, que lo hicieron pensar que era algo más que un amigo para Souichi. Ciertamente por más bipolar que sea tu hermano, su manera de comportarse con Morinaga es levemente distinta. Claro, le sigue molestando su homosexualidad… - Suspiró pensando en la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre su cabeza cuando había tratado ese tema con Souichi la primera vez. – Pero por alguna razón no lo ha alejado en lo absoluto. – Se detuvo un momento para tomar de su bebida y continuó. – Bien, tomando en cuenta las reacciones de tu hermano últimamente, me hace pensar que tal vez Morinaga tenga alguna esperanza y eso de verdad me pone contento. Pero él…-

- ¿Nii-san no es capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por sí solo, cierto? – Respondió Tomoe al pensamiento de Kurokawa, sonriendo levemente por la imagen de su hermano todo frustrado porque no era bueno con las palabras ni con los sentimientos. Y luego soltó una risita mientras cortaba un poco más de su comida. - ¡Mi hermano es una persona madura, tarde o temprano por más que lo niegue llegará a un punto en que tendrá que aceptarlo! Además, Morinaga-san es una persona muy buena. Ha tenido toda esa paciencia… estoy seguro que las cosas seguirán bien entre ellos mientras espera que poco a poco nii-san se dé cuenta de lo que verdaderamente siente. – Y le sonrió abiertamente a su esposo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tú conoces mejor que yo el lado bueno de tu hermano. Espero que todo le salga bien a Morinaga-san porque el esfuerzo que ha tenido que ponerle para lograr algo con Souichi-san ha sido sobrehumano. Morinaga-san se merece ser feliz. Y sería un verdadero shock (por más extraño que sea, sería agradable) verlos juntos y tal vez felices. Quién sabe. -

Tomoe se rió ante la idea imposible de su hermano sonriente y alegre, pero dentro de sí decía lo mismo que su esposo. Sería bonito ver a su hermano sonreír sinceramente al menos una vez, con alguien a su lado. 

* * *

Caminando lento, entró al restaurante de ramen más cercano, ya que se le había antojado desde hacía rato y tenía un hambre descomunal.

- No será tan bueno como el que prepara Morinaga pero… - Y se detuvo en seco con el pensamiento, diciendo que qué clase de estúpido podía parecer pensando ese tipo de cosas tan cursis e innecesarias.

Al entrar el ambiente era bastante tranquilo, y divisó una mesa bastante lejana del bullicio normal que había con la gente que estaba dentro del establecimiento, así que hasta allí se dirigió.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba lentamente por el lugar, reconoció un par de personas que hablaban de manera bastante secretiva, por no decir íntima. No les prestó mucha atención al principio, pero mientras más se estaba acercando se dio cuenta que no sólo las reconocía sino que realmente conocía a ambas personas que estaban hablando allí.

Finalmente siendo vencido por la curiosidad, en vez de sentarse en su sitio apartado, se sentó justo en frente de la pareja que hablaba. Sin embargo cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que eran nada más y nada menos que Morinaga y Masaki.

Dentro de sí un sentimiento desconocido empezó a tomar una cierta fuerza. Para escuchar más de cerca su conversación y mantener al mismo tiempo una distancia prudente, acercó un poco más su silla al borde de la mesa, donde podía escucharles mejor y además tener un perfecto ángulo de visión: No sólo los veía perfectamente sino que el pequeño muro que los dividía nublaba la visión del otro lado, por ende, ellos no tendrían ni idea que él estaba allí.

Poco a poco fue entrando en la conversación, que sonaba a algo referente a los incidentes de su pasado.

- En nuestro pueblo nunca olvidarán el incidente, ¿cierto? Es una lástima. Tenía varios amigos allí con los que me hubiese gustado seguir compartiendo. – Suspiró levemente el rubio Masaki, jugando con su servilleta de manera distraída. Morinaga lo observó por un momento con una expresión indescifrable (cosa que molestó muchísimo a Souichi) y le respondió.

- Probablemente en algunos años las cosas se calmen. Y podamos volver de vez en cuando con más tranquilidad. Yo no pienso volver de manera definitiva, ese pueblo está lleno de malos recuerdos como para establecerme de nuevo allí. Además, si mi sexualidad es un problema pues jamás volvería. – Estableció Morinaga, pensando seriamente que su vida sería un infierno si al menos se le pasara por la cabeza volver a ese pueblo.

Souichi sonrió. Al menos podía reconocer que Morinaga había desarrollado un poco más de fuerza en varios aspectos, sobre todo en esclarecer sus sentimientos respecto a algo que no le parece justo.

- Ciertamente es algo molesto. Sí, creo que estamos un poco mejor acá… pero ambos somos adultos. Podemos establecer límites, antes éramos sólo unos niños, no pensábamos las cosas con claridad. – Le respondió al moreno, sonriéndole un poco. - ¿Recuerdas las de veces que nos encontramos en tu casa cuando Kunihiro no estaba? – Y se acercó un poco a Morinaga, movimiento que hizo espabilar al chico de cabellos castaños amarillentos quien los veía desde la distancia. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

- Claro. Fuiste mi primer amor, Masaki, cómo lo iba a olvidar. – Y no se movió un centímetro, y para colmo, Masaki tenía las intenciones de colocar su mano sobre la de Morinaga y, lo que es peor, lo logró. Lo hizo y Morinaga no pareció hacer… ¿Nada para evitarlo?, ¡¿QUÉ?

La sangre de las venas de Souichi empezó a hervir con furia. Si necesitaba muchas explicaciones ésta estúpida situación requería un diagrama. ¿No que había olvidado a Masaki?

- Señor, ¿puedo tomar su orden? – La amable mesonera se le acercó, sin realmente querer hacerlo porque se veía muy tenebroso desde la barra.

- Sí, gracias. Dame un ramen normal con mucha soya y un extra de hongos. Y por favor tráeme la cerveza más fuerte que tengas. – Le susurró, sin mirarla siquiera, ya que sus ojos estaban fijados en la pareja sentada a una mesa más allá. – Y tráeme picante. –

- Está bien señor, pero debo preguntarle algo… ¿Se encuentra bien? –

- No. Por favor déjame solo hasta que me traigas la comida y la cerveza. – Le respondió secamente el chico, sabiendo sus mejillas arder sin querer aceptarlo. La chica se había dado cuenta porque estaba con los puños sobre la mesa, increíblemente apretados, y además se estaba mordiendo los labios mientras hablaba.

- Está bien. Pero… Bueno. Espero que las cosas mejoren para usted. – Y se fue la tímida mesera, pensando en que no sabía si era su imaginación pero parecía estar viendo a la pareja de hombres que estaba sentada frente a él. – Ese chico… ¿será algún problema romántico? –

- Masaki-san… No aquí… - Le susurró el otro, ligeramente cohibido. Masaki no pareció hacerle caso, sacando una sonrisa socarrona de sus labios mientras atrapaba la mano de Morinaga entre sus dedos.

- No importa, Tetsuhiro. Es todo por el recuerdo de los buenos tiempos… después de todo ese senpai tuyo estaría aliviado, ¿no? Sobre todo por lo mucho que lo has estado molestando últimamente…-

El sentirse mencionado lo hizo sentir levemente confundido. No es que lo odiara, sólo que Morinaga lo iba a volver loco tarde o temprano con sus avances. Pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por la respuesta de su kouhai, quien habló de manera irónica y sarcástica, haciéndolo sentir insignificante.

- Cierto. A él nunca le he importado como yo he querido… sólo debería desaparecer de su vida de nuevo, y él estará feliz… Mi historia no resultará el mismo cuento de hadas que resultó con su hermano… -

Las palabras de su kouhai le penetraron el pecho como balas. Eso… eso no era cierto. Es decir, la primera y segunda vez que se le había ocurrido escapar de él, lo había buscado, se había preocupado. ¿Qué acaso eso no era suficiente?

_Por supuesto que no lo es, idiota. Está enamorado de ti, ¿qué crees que puede pasar?_

Esa vocecita dentro de su cabeza lo estaba enloqueciendo.

- Masaki… yo realmente quiero olvidarlo. Y si es de alguna manera drástica y segura, lo haré, porque no quiero saber más nada de su ser… Me está doliendo demasiado… - Y apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía la suya, bajando la cabeza. – Creo que debo rendirme. No puedo más… -

_No._

¿Qué?

_Que no quieres que haga eso, ¿cierto?_

Y poco a poco se dio cuenta que tibias lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Morinaga, y como había sentido en situaciones anteriores, un dolor inexplicable subió por sus poros, hasta encontrarse en un estado en el cual deseaba fervientemente acercarse a él y secarle las lágrimas _con cariño_. Decirle que no llorara, que no se sintiera mal…

_¿Verdad que tienes miedo de lo que has dicho anteriormente, no? "Es que puedo hacerlo sólo porque eres tú"… ¿Cierto, senpai? Estás asustado. No quieres aceptarlo._

- Necesito… olvidarle… - Y mientras observaba, vio cómo Masaki levantaba su barbilla lentamente y hacía reflejo de sus pensamientos: secaba sus lágrimas con lentitud. Pero también hizo algo que le hizo hervir la sangre. Le miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

- Pues olvídale. Olvídale para siempre. Acá me tienes, y si necesitas alguna excusa para olvidarle, acá estoy. – Le susurró, de manera _asquerosamente_ seductora, viéndolo a los ojos con fiereza. Dentro del pecho de Souichi sentía que algo iba a estallar, y si debía intervenir, debía hacerlo pronto.

Sin embargo su concentración fue turbada con la llegada de su pedido de cena, el cual la chica posó con delicadeza sobre la mesa, sin querer realmente distraerlo. Se estaba dando cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando de verdad, y por más que fuera curiosa, no pensaba meterse en ese tipo de situaciones tan delicadas como el amor. Así que sencillamente completó la orden y se marchó, dejando al turbado chico de cabellos castaños con sus dudas y su miedo.

_Debería decir algo. Debería decir que estoy aquí pero, ¿qué diferencia haría? Lo que decía Kurokawa era verdad… Morinaga está sufriendo por mi culpa. Debería irse, debería irse si tanto le duele…_

- _Pero tú no quieres eso, Souichi, acéptalo de una maldita vez. –_

¡Maldita voz en su cabeza que no se callaba! Inmediatamente que alguna duda surcaba su mente esa voz aparecía, haciéndolo sentir más inseguro de lo que debía hacer. Pero lo que vio a continuación lo hizo levantarse furiosamente de la silla.

- Son pasos de bebé. Poco a poco irás olvidándolo, y serás feliz… - Y Masaki le plantó un beso en la boca a Morinaga, quien le respondió casi de inmediato.

Souichi sintió que toda su piel se erizaba, que sus manos temblaban y sus mejillas se hinchaban y llenaban de un color carmín fuerte.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, MORINAGA!, ¿Qué quieres que haga, si ya hago TODO lo que tú me pides?, ¡No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos ni los míos ni los de nadie! ¿No me dijiste que me querías a mí? Todas esas cursilerías… acaso ¿es mentira? Si tanto sufres entonces ¿por qué no te vas? De todas maneras tienes la oferta de trabajo, de la cual no me dijiste palabra alguna, ¿qué importa?, ya para qué, ¿quién soy para ti de todas maneras? ¡Sólo una piedra en el zapato, alguien que te hace sufrir! Pues entonces ¡vete, vete para siempre, que de todas maneras… - Y su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, mientras un líquido salado empezaba a brotar por sus mejillas hasta sus labios, muriendo en su barbilla. –…De todas maneras no me importa! –

_Mentira. Mentira, mentira. Por supuesto que era mentira, y también era mentira que no le iba a doler, que no sentiría nada, que el tiempo lo curaría._

- Senpai… - Escuchó susurrar a Morinaga a lo lejos, extrañándose, porque se encontraba justo frente a él. Se había separado bruscamente de Masaki cuando le escuchó hablar. – Lo siento, senpai. – Le susurró, casi inaudiblemente. Las lágrimas de Souichi no podían parar, no se detenían por nada del mundo, y entre la rabia, se sintió lanzar su cerveza sobre Morinaga y moverse frenéticamente hasta donde él estaba, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No creas que esta te la voy a perdonar tan fácilmente. ¿Quieres olvidarme con este cuerpecito de nena? Pues bien, hazlo. No te quiero ver más… No quiero… - Y seguía llorando, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba doliendo tanto?

- Senpai… -

Se dio cuenta que todo en su cuerpo se sentía cálido, se sentía temblar de arriba abajo, y por alguna extraña razón no podía subir sus brazos para secar sus propias lágrimas. Sintió una calidez en su mejilla; era la mano de Morinaga quien secaba delicadamente sus lágrimas.

- Tranquilo, senpai… - Volvió a susurrar de manera inentendible, ya que no tenía coherencia con la situación. ¿No lo había atrapado con todas las de la ley? ¡Debería estar huyéndome, no consolándome!

- Senpai… - 

* * *

Y se levantó bruscamente en la cama, dándole un cabezazo a Morinaga, quien, preocupado, le estaba acariciando el rostro.

- ¡Senpai! Por fin te levantaste. Me tenías preocupadísimo, llevabas llorando un buen rato. – Le dijo el menor, acariciándose levemente la frente ya que el golpe que le había propinado el mayor había sido bastante fuerte.

_QUÉ. QUE ERA UN SUEÑO. UN…. ¿¡SUEÑO?_

- ¡MALDITA SEA CONTIGO, MORINAGA! – Exclamó, llevando bruscamente sus manos a su rostro, secándose las lágrimas con furia.

Morinaga mostró su confusión obvia en el rostro, preocupado también ya que no era normal de su senpai tener pesadillas.

- Pero senpai, yo no hice nada. Regresé hace un rato, y escuché unas voces dentro del cuarto. Pensé que estabas hablando por teléfono o algo, y cuando entré para decirte que ya estaba en casa noté que estabas hablando dormido. Y más tarde empezaste a temblar y a moverte muy raro, y luego empezaste a llorar… Me quedé muy preocupado… - Le dijo con suavidad, acariciando su cabellera castaña con delicadeza ya que lo encontraba más calmado. Souichi no podía sacudirse ese sentimiento de pérdida del cuerpo, se sentía vacío, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo vital de su pecho.

- Tuve… una… pesadilla. – Declaró lo obvio, mientras trataba de componerse, observando de a ratos el rostro de Morinaga, con algo de vergüenza también por mostrarse tan vulnerable.

- Me vine apenas recibí el mensaje, quítale unos 10 minutos incluso. No podía dejarte así luego de lo que pasó en el laboratorio… Lo siento senpai, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así. – Siempre tan exageradamente atento, que era molesto. – Y… - Hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire, mientras parecía ordenar las palabras en su cabeza. – Le dije a Masaki que se devolviese lo más rápido posible a Fukuoka. No creo que nos veamos más. –

Y un peso cayó de sus hombros. De tan sólo recordar la imagen de ellos dos besándose le recorría un desagradable escalofrío por toda la espina.

- Está bien. Me parece lo mejor que puedes hacer… Ahora, puedes ¿alejarte un poco tal vez? – Le dijo, algo asfixiado por sus caricias. No era una asfixia común, sentía que su corazón explotaría si lo seguía tocando así…

- Senpai… ¿Qué soñaste? Decías mi nombre… ¿Seguro que todo está bien? – Su estúpida preocupación, ese rostro lleno de sentimientos por él. No se movió ni un ápice, y siguió entregándole esa mirada tan confusa pero tan llena de sentimientos que no podía evitar desearla sobre él un rato más.

"_Es a ti a quien amo en estos momentos, no te preocupes. Tú me salvaste…" _

"Al diablo con todo esto…" Pensó, resignado, cediendo ante su cabeza y su cuerpo, acercándosele por un momento a su kouhai, siendo triturado por esa mirada tan intensa y profunda.

- ¿Qué sucede, senpai? Estás rojo… - Esas malditas preguntas_. ¿Cómo que qué sucede? Tú lo sabes muy bien, fuiste tú quien me hizo esto…_

Y así, en piloto automático, lo tomó del rostro con fuerza y lo besó, haciendo que el menor perdiera el equilibrio de manera brusca y cayera sobre él.

_Mío… No hay vacío, no lo siento ya. Porque está aquí y aquí estoy yo y… ¿Mío?_

_Qué estúpidamente egoísta me he vuelto… Ya veré qué sucede en la mañana. ¿Ya estoy aquí, no?_

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
